Notre cadeau de naissance à tous
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Chuis pas sûr que le titre bon m'enfin, c'est une petite histoire entre Clow et Yue[Yaoï]1ere fanficYue va mourir mais avant il veut avant tout revoir son ancien maitre et faire changer les choses. Mais peuvent elle vraiment changer ?


**_Titre :_** Notre cadeau de naissance à tous, n'est ce pas la mort au fond ?

**_Auteur :_** Abigaël Lauderval.

**_Genre :_** euh... Bas... Je ne sais pas trop... Ce n'est pas vraiment yaoï, mais presque...

**_Base :_** Card Captor Sakura

**_Couple :_** Euh... y a t-il un couple ? Si oui ce sera Clow x Yue...

**_Disclamer :_** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous au Clamp TTTT

**_Note :_** Je vous préviens, c'est ma toute première fanfic à moi toute seule. C'est donc tout à fait normal si elle est toute ratée... TT Mais je me suis quand même appliquée !

_**Notre cadeau de naissance à tous n'est ce pas la mort au fond ?**_

Le bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard perpétuellement tourné vers la lune, cela faisait bien des heures que yue était planté devant cette fenêtre et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Cela commencé à agacer fortement Kéro qui finit par craquer et se plaça juste en face de Yue. Il ne cilla même pas en voyant Kéro s'interposer entre lui et la vue, il se contenta de le déplacer en lui administrant un coups juste assez puissant pour que celui ci s'écrase contre le mur et atterrisse dans les bras d'une Sakura au pays des rêves. Le juge repris alors sa pose initiale et ausculta à nouveau le ciel avant que son regard ne se repose sur la lune scintillante. Sakura s'était assise sur son lit et le fixait depuis déjà un quart d'heure, il ne semblait ne pas s'en être aperçu, perdu dans sa rêverie il n'en sortit que pour répondre au téléphone de sakura.

"Allô ? Sakura ?"

Kéro tout comme la jeune fille furent surpris de voir se formé sur le visage, si froid à l'accoutumé, du juge un petit sourire.

"Allô."

"Yue, c'est toi ? Sakura n'est pas là ?"

"Elle vient de ce réveiller, dois je vous la passé, Clow Read ?"

Kéro se leva d'un bon, rapidement suivit de La chasseuse de carte, et s'approcha du combiné, trop surpris pour croire que Yue pouvait dire vrai.

"Cela ne sera pas utile. Peux tu simplement lui dire de me retrouver demain dans la journée prés du cerisier du sanctuaire ?"

"je n'y manquerai pas."

Le gardiens des cartes magique ne pus que retomber sur le bureau de la jeune fille, les yeux écarquiller, c'était donc bien lui... Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yue, encore à moitié endormi et celui ci lui adressa un tendre sourire.

"Il voudrait vous voir demain, prés du cerisier, au sanctuaire."

La jeune fille compris qu'il fallait qu'elle s'y rende, quoi qu'elle ait prévu pour le lendemain, il le fallait. Aussi elle retourna ce coucher alors que Kéro lui se plaça sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant sans doute qu'elle s'endorme avant de commencer questionner Yue, comme il le faisait souvent.

"Es tu certain que c'était Clow ?"

"Tu l'as entendu toi aussi, non ?"

"Ce pouvait être Eriol, il doit avoir le même age que Sakura maintenant, 17 ans, il se peux qu'il ressemble davantage à Clow que par le passé..."

"Non, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'était lui."

"Mais il est mort !"

"... Oublierais tu que même mort, il avait tout prévu pour Sakura. J'ignore ce qu'il lui veux, mais je suis sur d'une chose, Il veux la voir alors j'irai avec elle."

"Yue..."

Le juge ferma les yeux, comme il aimait le faire dans ces moments là, personne ne pouvait le tirer de ses rêveries, ce genre de rêve qu'il ne faisait qu'éveiller, les rêves qu'il pouvait encore contrôler... Ceux dans lequel il pouvait revoir son créateur, celui pour qui il nourrissait un amour sans limite. Le jour ce leva qu'il ne s'en rendis pas compte, toujours debout devant la fenêtre, tout comme la veille, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, Yue ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna le dos à la vue.

"Bien dormi Yue ?"

"Je ne dort pas."

Sa voix était un peu plus froide qu'il ne l'aurai voulu, sans doute parce qu'il avait du se forcer à retourner à la réalité. Quoi qu'il en fût, Yue attendis patiemment que Sakura termine de se changer et avant de descendre à ses coté et de se rendre à la cuisine. La vue de Toya le fit tressaillir, il ne pus que baissé les yeux.

"Bonjour."

Son faible bonjour sonné plutôt faux aux coté de la joie de la jeune fille, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Comme chaque matin il se força à participer aux coutumes matinales, bien que tous ce qui disait ne l'atteignait absolument pas. Ce jour était un jour spéciale, il le savait, si il s'était écouté il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de saluer tout le monde et serai directement allé là où il était sûr de trouver son ancien maître. Mais il ne pouvait ce le permettre, comme le lui aurai dit Kéro, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Clow Read était beaucoup trop fort... Mais il s'en fichait ! Lorsque le repas fut finit et qu'il put enfin remonter dans la chambre, il ne s'en priva pas. Il essaya de reprendre sa forme d'emprunt, mais rien n'y fit, Yukito refusait de se montrait, ce qui lui arracha un long soupire, pour la plus grande surprise de Sakura et kéro. Bien décider à s'y rendre de toute façon, Yue accepta la proposition de Tomoyo qui les avait rejoint au cour du déjeuner matinal. Ainsi donc, il troqua son vêtements traditionnel, conçut par son ancien maître pour un vêtement tout aussi voyant mais un peu plus de l'époque, bien sur, le tout conçu par la styliste de génie de La chasseuse de carte. Une fois habiller, tous sortir de la maison et se rendirent au sanctuaire. N'y résistant plus, Yue pris de l'avance sur le petit groupe en voyageant par les airs. Il survola le sanctuaire et redescendit non loin du cerisier. Une imposante silhouette se dessina contre le tronc de celui ci et Yue commença à sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre. A mesure qu'il avançait il se forçait à croire de plus en plus qu'il s'agissait de Clow Read et non d'Eriol, cependant, cruel vérité, Clow Read était bien mort il y a des années et des années de cela... Aussi il ne pus retenir les larmes de couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'il reconnu Eriol, et ce malgré la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et son ancien maître. Son coeur y avait crus tellement fort, même le plus faible petit espoir... Il le voulait tellement... Eriol ne l'avait pas remarqué, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura qui arrivait enfin. Celle ci ne le vit pas non plus et se demanda un court instant où il était. Puis la joie de retrouver son ami la submergea et elle en oublia la "disparition" de Yue. Tous partirent dans un endroit plus agréable afin de discuter du pourquoi de cette rencontre précipité, Yue lui resta là où il se trouvait pendant encore un long moment. Peut être était ce le fait qu'il ai rêvé de Clow qui faisait qu'il espérer aussi ardemment son retour, à moins que ce ne soit parce que l'anniversaire de la mort de celui ci approchait à grand pas, il ne le savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Sakura n'avait plus besoin de lui a présent, ou plutôt que lui n'avait plus besoin de Sakura. La limite de son amour pour Clow approchait elle aussi, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Son maître lui manquait tellement... Et cet Eriol qui semblait prendre plaisir à usurper son identité... Que faire ? Soudain une idée lui vin à l'esprit, c'était sans doute sa dernière chance de revoir son maître... De revoir son amour... Mais jamais Sakura n'accepterai jamais, elle était encore bien trop fragile pour le laisser partir. Et pourtant il finirai pas s'en allai, avec ou sans son accord... Avec un seul regret si elle n'acceptait pas, celui de n'avoir pas pus appartenir ne serai ce qu'une seule et unique fois à son maître. Yue posa un regard doux et triste sur le cerisier et posa lentement la pomme de sa main sur l'écorce de celui ci.

"La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, ce sera pour ma mort."

Sur ces mots il repartit, un sourire triste flottant toujours sur son visage dont les trait commençait à être tirés par la fatigue de ces étrange rêve éveillé. Le juge s'arrêta dans le parc où Sakura avait attraper la carte du combat et s'assit sur l'une des balançoire présente. La journée était toujours aussi ensoleillée, mais aucun enfant n'était présent dans le parc, cela l'arrangeait. Yue ferma de nouveau les yeux et retraça mentalement les contours du visage si fin du magicien.

"Clow Read"

Murmura t-il, les mains serrées de part et d'autre de la balançoire. Il se leva d'un bon et se mit debout sur celle ci tout en ouvrant les yeux, laissant un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres en commençant à se balancer de plus en plus fort;

"Bientôt, je pourrait mourir à tes coté..."

Sitôt sa phrase finit, il lâcha prise et laissa son corps être projeter dans les air comme une simple poupée, il étendis ses ailes et pris son envol dans le but de faire ses adieu à Sakura, conscient que de ce fait, il emmènerai Kéro avec lui. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère mais durant toute son existence, c'était Kéro qui avait été la priorité, bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. N'avait il pas à son tour le droit de faire un caprice, bien que celui allait leur coûter la vie, il ferai tout pour que Kéro n'en pâtisse pas. Mais pour le moment il devait faire vite, le temps lui était compter. Il mourrait de toute façon alors qu'il le fasse ou non, qu'elle importance que celle de sa satisfaction personnelle... Yue se posa non loin de là ou se trouvait Sakura, il avisa un moment où elle se tenait un peu à l'écart, accompagnée bien évidemment de Kéro, comme toujours... Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de but en blanc de lui confier la carte du passé, celle ci ne sus quoi répondre mais il insista et fit pression sur elle faisant taire Kéro d'un regard. Quand elle s'apprêta à la lui remettre il la lui arrache des mains et repartit aussitôt. Plus qu'inquiet Kéro somma Sakura, tomoyo et Eriol de le suivre, voyant bien que depuis quelque jour celui ci n'était pas dans son était normal. Lorsque Yue arriva prés de l'arbre, il avait déjà eut une grande conversation avec la carte qui, comprenant sa douleur et sa peine accepta de joindre son pouvoir à celui du cerisier afin de l'envoyer une ultime fois auprès du maître de son coeur : Clow Read. Il passa la "porte" avec succé et ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler lorsqu'il revit le magnifique jardin de son maître, de même que l'endroit où tout trois s'endormait. Une vague de nostalgie remonta en lui et il compris enfin le sens des paroles que Clow lui avait confié lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux peu avant sa mort.

"Yue, la mort est une chose que tu ne connaîtra que lorsque ton temps sera écoulé, ne l'écoule pas trop vite..."

Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas compris, cela lui semblait évident, mais n'étant pas humain, il pensé ne pas pouvoir mourir, il pensa donc que Clow parlait pour lui même mais en ce jour il pus enfin comprendre que les parole que lui avait dit Clow lui était destiner, il savait que Yue allait revenir dans le passé afin de mourir prés de lui, c'est d'ailleurs le jour même où ses paroles fut prononcé qu'il était mort. Il en prenait enfin conscience... De leur coté, Sakura et les autres se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivé trop tard, ils ne pouvaient à présent qu'attendre la suite des événements... Yue avançai prudemment avec un peu de difficulté, ses vêtements traditionnels lui allaient bien mieux que tout les autres, il n'en avait jamais douté. Devant lui, se tenant au milieu de l'entré de la maison, il reconnu cette silhouette familière, cette seule et unique silhouette qui ne pouvait cette fois être le fruit d'on ne sais quel usurpateur. Il s'avança vers elle et retint de justesse des larmes de bonheur.

"Clow Read..."

Les mots furent emplie de tristesse et de joie, il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire et finit par ce jeter au coup du magicien qui referma avec précaution ses bras autour de lui.

"Que ce passe t-il Yue ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"

La voix douce et suave de son maître réveilla sa douleur de savoir qu'il allait disparaître, il resserra son étreinte et c'est d'une voix étranglée qu'il avoua sa véritable douleur.

"J'ai mal oui... J'ai mal de vous aimez Clow Read, pourquoi m'avez vous quitter aussi vite ?"

Le magicien le gratifia d'un sourire doux tout en l'éloignant afin de sécher les larmes qui couler abondamment sur le visage si fin.

"je ne peux pas changer le cours du destin Yue, tu le sais. Toutes créature vivante est amener à mourir un jour."

"vous nous l'avez déjà dit Clow Read ! Je ne veux plus entendre cette chose !"

Le magicien ce tus alors, souriant toujours

"Alors dit moi ce que tu veux entendre. Tu es venu ici sachant que tu allais mourir, mais cela ne fera que te prendre ta vie plus rapidement. Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? As tu pensé aux personnes qui t'aime là d'où tu viens ?"

Yue hocha la tête de droite à gauche en guise de négation, c'est vrai que ce qu'il avait fait, était exactement comme ce que Clow Read avait fait, il ne pouvait le lui reprochait.

"Ce que je veux entendre Clow, c'est que vous m'aimez... J'aimerais que vous puissiez me dire que vous m'aimez aussi fort que je vous aime vous, même si il s'agit d'un mensonge. Je vous en pris..."

Clow Read resta silencieux, il ne pouvait ce permettre de dire une telle chose, cela ne ferai que le faire souffrir davantage.

"je vous en pris Clow Read. De toute façon, je vais mourir non... Mon seul souhait était de vous revoir une dernière fois, vous la seule personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie..."

Yue fut coupé dans sa tirade par des lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes, lui coupant ainsi le droit de parole. Leur baisé fut long et langoureux, approfondit par chacun d'eux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Yue dévisagea Clow afin de comprendre ses raisons, mais celui ci l'invita à rentrer.

"Je ne peux te dire que je t'aime car je ne veux te faire souffrir. Mais je peux tout de même te dire une chose..."

Yue s'épanouit en un sourire ravie tout en entrant dans la demeures qu'il avait depuis si longtemps oublié. Ils arrivèrent tout deux à la chambre de Clow un lieux qu'il avait toujours évité, un lieux qu'il considérer comme sacré, il allait en ce jour le souiller de sa présence. Clow lui adressa un sourire amuser et le fit asseoir sur le lit avant d'aller fouiller dans son tiroir et de lui tendre un livre.

"Yue, tu sais bien des chose à présent, des choses que tu ne saurait pas avant ce jour. Les sentiments sont des choses bien complexe, je n'avait pas l'intention de vous en donné, mais sans eux, tout être vivant ne sont que des coquille vide. Même moi j'en ressens, je vous aime Kéroberos et toi, je vous aime plus que tout. De même que j'aime chacune de mes créations, mais je suis incapable d'avoir pour eux un amour inégal. Dans mon coeur vous êtes tous égaux, tu n'est pas plus aimé que les autres, mais tu n'est pas moins aimé non plus."

"Clow ! Je vous en pris, arrêté de me torturer ! Je vous en pris Clow, accordez moi une faveur."

"Que veux tu Yue ?»

"Fait en sorte que je ne tombe jamais amoureux de vous. Je vous en supplie faite en sorte que je n'ai jamais à regretter de vos avoir eut pour maître Clow. Si vous ne m'aimez pas comme je vous aime, faite en sorte que je ne vous aime pas !"

"Je ne peux changer le destin Yue, mais je ferai ce que tu m'a demander. Espérons que tu ne le regrette pas..."

Yue pris le livre dans ses main et sourit à Clow, sentant ses forces le quitté petit à petit, il ne devais pas emmener Kéro avec lui. Il ne le devait pas.

"Je ne veux pas emmener Kéro avec moi !"

"Il ne te suivra pas yue, soit sans crainte, il perdra une partit de lui même mais ne mourra pas."

Un peu rassurer, Yue concéda qu'il ferait mieux de s'allonger un peu, ce qu'il fit, veillant à garder tout de même les yeux bien ouverts afin de ne pas quitter son amour du regard. Un grand sourire plané sur les lèvres de celui ci, il lui indiquait que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, qu'il l'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout. Yue pris les mains de son maître dans les siennes, sa présence le rassurait Sakura devait sans doute s'inquiéter mais il s'en fichait, il allait mourir, mais curieusement cela ne lui faisait pas peur. La présence de celui qui lui a donné la vie à ses cotes le rassurer infiniment plus que tous ce qu'aurait pus lui dire Sakura où les autres. Sont regard croisa celui de Clow Read et il lui adressa un immense sourire.

"Vous savez...Clow Read... Je ne regretterai ... Jamais de vous avoir...vous avoir eut vous comme maître..."

Le sourire de Clow resta sur son visage tendis qu'une larme coula lentement de sa joue à celle de Yue.

"Pourquoi pleurez vous ?... toute chose à une fin...Clow..."

Sa force avait presque disparut, cependant il pris sur lui de passé le revers de sa main sur la joue humide de larme de Clow Read afin de les lui sécher.

"Tout ira bien... Parce que...vous êtes là..."

La main de Yue retomba d'un geste souple au coté de son corps désormais sans vie, Clow assista à la scène en resserrant son étreinte sur la main encore chaude de sa création.

"Yue..."

Cette dernière paroles sonna telle un cri étouffé dans l'obscurité désormais ambiante de la pièce. Le corps commençait déjà à disparaître du lit, retournant à son époque d'origine. Le magicien se leva comme il pus, séchant ses larmes et il sortit de la pièce dés l'instant ou le corps eut totalement disparut. Dés l'instant où le Yue de son époque fut trouvé il le pris dans ses bras sans comprendre pourquoi et lui murmura ces mots qu'il ne comprendrait que le jour de sa mort... Le corps sans vie de Yue quand à lui retourna auprès de Sakura et des autres qui déversèrent sur celui une pluie de larmes incessante. Lui qui prenais la mort comme un cadeau de son bien aimé... Il fut après cela brûler, comme tout humain normale. Ne laissant plus derrière lui que le souvenir inaltérable d'un être qui aura su jusqu'au bout profité du dernier cadeau de son bien aimé...

_**OWARI**_

Abi : Et voilà c'est enfin finit !

Yue : C'est nullissime !

Abi :TT Je sais...c'est ma première fanfic soyez indulgent.

Kéro : Pourquoi est ce qu'on deviens secondaire nous ?

Abi : une envies comme ça...

Clow Read : no comment.

Abi : Ouai bon je sais j'ai déjà fait des truc de mieux et alors ! Pour une fois que je finit ce que je commence !

Yue : C'est déjà bien !

Abi la prochaine fois c'est Lemon Seishiro/Subaru ! Yes

Seishiro et subaru : Pitié !


End file.
